


You Never Stopped Waiting

by LeCirqueDesReves



Series: Hogwarts Au [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Christmas time!, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Slow Burn, Underage - 16/17, lots of fluff, mosty fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCirqueDesReves/pseuds/LeCirqueDesReves
Summary: Jonghyun messes up with Minhyun and decides to invite him to his house for Christmas to make it up to him. Both are ridiculously in love with the other.





	1. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a bit of a long note so bare with me. 
> 
> So, this is my first (completed) fic over 10k. I'm honestly very proud of this fic, I actually Edited it (which is big if you know my fics since i never edit), and its taken me nearly two months to write it. 
> 
> Used my tarot reading skills and my astronomy major skills for parts so the information is accurate! Lol Sonyan is Jonghyuns middle older sister, Im not 100% on her name, im basing it off her ig. I dont know the eldest sisters name at all. Sujin is Minhyuns older sister. 
> 
> Now for houses, I put a lot of thought into them honestly so; Slytherin: Minki and Minhyun, Hufflepuff: Dongho and Jonghyun, Ravenclaw: Aron
> 
> Sorry no one fits Gryffindor in my opinion, dont hate me, I mean, maybe I'm being evily biased as a Slytherin myself. HAHAHAHAHA. Anyway, enjoy the fic. I hope this doesn't flop. May do a part 2. May not.

Its midday and theyre in potions class, one of the few classes their houses have together, and today theyre learning the love potion that changes smell based on your personal tastes. Jonghyun jumps a bit when hes asked what the potion does so he explains, the professor smiling as he gives a good response; he's then asked what he smells and he glances over at Minhyun quickly adverting his gaze as he mumbles out some scents he always associates with Minhyun trying not to look in his best friends direction as the professor clanks the pot shut, the scent disappearing and fading into the background. He relaxes and glances around, Dongho snickering beside him. 

"Very good Jonghyun! Now, next well learn how to make it!" They continue class and as Jonghyun is setting out his things, hes hit with the scent of Minhyuns cologne and turns to see him standing there, swearing softly as he notices, his pencil rolling to the ground as Minhyun chuckles, bending to pick it up.

"Dont stand so close people might get the wrong idea." Minhyun laughs and hands him his pencil. 

"Wanna go to Hogsmeade and get some food after class?" Jonghyun shrugs as he drops his pencil onto his notebook. 

"I guess, im not that hu-" groaning when his stomach growls. Minhyun laughs and Jonghyun promises to go after class. When class is dismissed, they head out and stop by their respective dorms to drop off their supplies and grab their coats and scarves seeing as its winter. 

"Why havent you been eating lately?" Jonghyun looking up at Minhyun in surprise. 

"Just havent been... no reason really." Minhyun frowns wrapping his scarf around his neck before shoving his hands in his pocket. 

"You can talk to me ya know." Jonghyun nods and smiles. 

"I know... just a lot of personal things on my mind is all." Minhyun grinning at him when Jonghyun glares a bit. 

"Dont you dare do anything to figure it out." Minhyun pouts and shrugs as they continue to walk. Jonghyun breathing into his hands as they get to the pub for food. Seating themselves near the fireplace, Minhyun knowing Jonghyun gets cold easy, they order some drinks and Jonghyun hears some people whispering about them, a sweet hufflepuff with a possible death eater. Minhyuns sleeves always down to his wrists, he'd tell him if he was one wouldnt he? He is a muggle-born. What if his parents were? No one really knew he was muggle-born hed never hear the end of the taunts and Minhyun would get harassed by his fellow housemates. Sinking into his chair a bit, Jonghyun nibbled at the fries and zoned out. He really liked Minhyun, more than a friend, but it was so difficult still to come out especially when its the only school he knows that teaches magic. If his classmates didnt approve hed have seven years of hell. Well three now. Being a fourth year, he hated how cloudy his mind was. Eventually, he shakes his head hearing his name and looks at the source. Minhyun resting his fingers on Jonghyuns forearm in worry, eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

"You okay? Youve been zoned out for a bit." Jonghyun nods and moves his arm away, not missing the slight look of hurt. 

"If you say so. Do you...i mean are you staying around for holiday?" Jonghyun shakes his head a bit. 

"My family celebrates Christmas in a big way so I have to go back to the city." Minhyun tilting his head. 

"City?" Jonghyun nods. 

"My parents are muggles." Minhyuns eyebrows raise as he stares at Jonghyun. 

"I didnt know you were a muggle-born." Jonghyun shrugged, mumbling how most dont know. Watching him a little closer as he absorbs the information. 

"Are we still friends?" Jonghyun fidgets a bit as he waits for Minhyuns answer, looking up after silence being met with an angry faced Minhyun whos arms were crossed. 

"Are you really asking me that?" Jonghyun looking shocked at the tone before giving a small nod. Minhyun suddenly standing and putting his half of the money on the counter.

"Not anymore since you think so little of me. You really think id care if you were a muggle-born? Ive been friends with you for years now and you still see me as a possible death eater; dont you?" Minhyun purposely glaring at the couple who had whispered that earlier before shaking his head at Jonghyun. Grabbing his coat he mumbles for Jonghyun to get back safe and leaves. The hufflepuff groaning and dropping his head on the table. He hadnt meant it that way had he? He knows Minhyuns a good person. He sighs and pays his half heading back to the dorms, his mind had been busy, rubbing the tears from his eyes as his mind tortured him about Minhyun never wanting to be friends again because of this. He couldnt handle that...at all. He gets back to the basement and notices some plants dying. Going over he perks them up with a spell and gives some water. Mumbling to them as he picks the dead leaves away. 

"Why do you always talk to them?" Jonghyun jumps and frowns at Dongho.

"They like it. I've told you this." 

"But they cant understand you." Jonghyun smirks a bit. 

"How do you know? Ive lived here four years. I couldve put a spell on them and myself." Dongho opens his mouth to say something but shuts it shrugging. 

"Good point." Jonghyun smiles a bit and goes back to clearing the dead leaves when Dongho frowns at him a bit. 

"What's going on though? You have a depressed feel around you..." Jonghyun frowns and glances at him, shrugging as he goes to sit down on the couch, resting his head back on the cushions. 

"I messed up and insulted Minhyun." Dongho raising an eyebrow. 

"How badly did you mess up to Insult him? You could probably punch him in the nose and he'd forgive you for it." Jonghyun sighs and begins to explain what happened quietly, the others not really paying them any attention. Dongho frowning more and more as the story continues and ends up swatting Jonghyun in the back of the head. A loud 'ow' echoing through the commons as he rubs the spot. 

"What the hell is wrong with you Jonghyun? Go find him and make up." He shakes his head and hugs the pillow he was leaning against. He had no idea where to find him, he could guess but the idea of searching every floor for him when he could wait till dinner and avoid his last class seemed much smarter. Dongho shook his head at him and clicked his tongue in annoyance as he headed out. Jonghyun grabbed his supplies and walks back to his bed, dropping his things onto his trunk, shoes pushed against it, jacket and his scarf hung up before flopping into bed with a sigh. Tugging the drapes closed with a flick of his wand as he wanted some privacy. How was he supposed to get Minhyun to forgive him? He couldn't just say he was sorry. He essentially called him a death eater just because he looked shocked at him being a muggle-born. Not once did he even utter the mudblood term, didnt even cringe or scowl at him. Just gave a look of surprise. How could he be so stupid. Gasping he got up and dug through it for his phone, sitting by the window he uses it to call home, using his wand as an extra antenna. 

"Mama! Could I ask a favor?" He smiled as he listened to her ramble first catching up before she cameback to his question. She always did that. Smiling he asked his favor and with enthusiasm she said 'Of course!' Jonghyun thanked her, saying hed call again soon but he had class. Saying their goodbyes he hung up and hid his phone again, charming it so no one could take or find it before grabbing his notebooks for divination and headed there. Still not used to all the steps. He had this class with Slytherin as well and hopped he'd be there. Walking in he saw his normal table, Minhyun sitting alone, still looking upset, walking up but stopping as he heard his friend, Minki, if he remembers right lean over beside him and mumble something.

"I don't know why youre so hurt, hes just some hufflepuff." Jonghyun frowned a bit as he continued over, slamming his things onto his desk startling both Minhyun and Minki. 

"My apologies. This Hufflepuff needs his seat." Minki makes a surprised face as his face turns red and he moves back to his seat huffing. Minhyun giving him a look and frowns. 

"I thought I said we werent friends anymore why are you sitting here?" Jonghyun glared at him and huffed a bit. 

"Well i had a surprise to make it up for you, but if youre gonna be an ass then nevermind." Jonghyun opened his notebook as Minhyun opened his mouth to talk, the teacher shushing him immediately and he grumbled at her. The class was uneven in housemates which is why they were partnered up. They were learning tarot this month, being taught to simply draw one card for now. 

"Both cards you draw will indicate the type of feelings you have about your partner." Minhyun sighed and draws. He looks at the card then Jonghyun, he feels his ear burn a little bit as he holds the Two of Cups. Jonghyun pulls his card and chuckles a bit. 

"I think its broken." He lays The Lovers down in front of him as Minhyun lays the Two of Cups. They jot down the cards in their notebook before the professor comes over. Smiling sweetly at the cards. 

"My My My! To draw both of these, have either one confessed?" Both turn red as Minhyun shakes his head. 

"No! It's not like that, like Jonghyun said, its broken." Jonghyun nods in agreement and frowns at her tsking. 

"You would do well to listen to them. They rarely lie, its no coincidence those two cards were drawn, from the deck thats quite a hopeless romantic." The professor smiles as someone across the room asks what she means. 

"My child, each of these decks have a personality. Some are stubborn and some like to give life advice for what you need rather than want." She paused and smiled at the two. 

"Others like to throw people together the last couple to get those two cards together are married now. Its quite a nice fortune." The two glowered at one another and shook their heads. The teacher telling them all to keep the cards during their holiday. They learned a few more card meanings as they all grew tired wanting dinner. The professor released them and Minhyun tried to rush for the door when Jonghyun grabs his arm. 

"Let go."

"No, I still have a proposal for you." Minhyun sighs heavily and crosses his arms, waiting for him to explain. Jonghyun glancing around as everyones leaving. He begins to fidget as he stares down at his hands. 

"I didn't know how to apologize so i thought 'Why not invite him somewhere!'" He glances up at Minhyun who simply blinks unamused as usual. 

"So...I don't know if your parents will allow it but would you...like to spend holiday break with my family?" Jonghyun keeps his head down, not daring to even look up, now realizing how stupid the idea was. Inviting him home after their whole problem was him asking if they were friends still cause of his muggle family. Glancing up after still not hearing any answer he sees that Minhyun left. A fake, and poor, doppelgänger in his place he would have realized sooner had he looked up. Clenching his fists, he grabs his notebook and card and walks through the fake Minhyun. Tears threatening to fall as he heads down to his room, tossing everything into his trunk before washing up and walking to the great hall for dinner. Looking for Minhyun and spotting him easily; he storms over and grabs him, ignoring his protests to let him go till theyre outside the large doors. Loosening his grip and watching as Minhyun yanks his wrist away. 

"What the hell, Jonghyun?!"

"I was trying to ask you something earlier! Why di-"

"I don't care Jonghyun! You fucked up! Stop ta-"

"I wanted you to come stay with my family this holiday...mama already said it was fine but ill phone her and tell her not to bother with the extra. Im sorry." Jonghyun doesnt give a second glance at him as he takes off, skipping dinner to just lay in bed, calling home again. 

"Mama, no. I don't think he'll be joining us."

"Did his parents say no?" Jonghyun pouts a bit. 

"Well he didnt ask them. Were kinda fighting and this was my Im Sorry gift but it didnt work." Jonghyun listens to his mom talking, answering her questions about Minhyun and their fight but eventually rubs his eyes as he begins to hear others in the living area. Apologizing to his mom about cutting their call short, they say their goodnights and Jonghyun puts away his phone, curling up in bed with the drapes pulled shut till Dongho yanks them open.

"Your boyfriend is in the kitchen. He asked us one of us to get you." Jonghyun sighs. He had been crying hes sure he looks like shit as he walks down and out the door. Minhyun sitting on the counter with an apple. 

"What...?" Jonghyun frowns as he catches the apple. Giving a confused look at it and Minhyun.

"Making sure you eat." Jonghyun looks at the apple then him again, confused as hell as he shrugs, mumbling a thanks before turning to tap the notes and get back inside. Minhyun stopping him as he yanks him back to avoid the vinegar spray. Jonghyun groaning as he realizes hes on top of Minhyun, heat spreading across his face, the taller boy having tripped and fallen on his back. Jonghyun climbs off him and frowns. 

"You okay?" Minhyun nods as he stands up and groans a bit. 

"Fine. Were you serious?" 

"No I was doing a poor joke. Of course I meant it." Minhyun nods and rubs his neck before smiling slightly. 

"Ill go. I can use it to understand my muggle studies." Jonghyun laughs softly and shakes his head. 

"Muggle studies is so behind. If you go by that youll be in for a treat." Minhyun frowns a bit but nods. Jonghyun nodding a bit he explains they leave tomorrow night, 'Pack plenty of clothes.' He mentions, smiling softly as he says goodnight and heads back inside. Minhyun getting ahold of his mother who seemed annoyed more than upset that her only son wasnt returning home this winter. 'I made plans, I'm sorry.' She waves him off and Minhyun begins to pack everything, not knowing what hell need. They arrive at the station near Jonghyuns home, the hufflepuffs hair bouncing as he walks quickly towards a group of three. Letting his bags go as he hugs them tightly. 

"Where sister?" Jonghyun asks as he dodges a hair ruffle from his other sister. 

"She had a deadline, shell join us before christmas." Nodding, Jonghyun grabs his bags closer before pulling Minhyun close. 

"Mama, dad, Sonyan, this is Minhyun." He smiles widely as he pushes the taller towards his family for hugs and laughs loudly. Its dark as they leave the station, Jonghyun thankful to flop in the backseat, squished between Minhyun and his sister. Minhyun looking out the window at all the buildings and lights. His mother asking if theyd like to stop for food, Jonghyun shakes his head. 

"We had dinner before we left. You have snacks at the house right?" His father laughing as he nods. 

"We always need snacks, you know your father loves to sleep eat." Minhyun smiles a bit and gets out when they make it home, both grabbing their bags as they head inside, Minhyun following him upstairs but glancing confused when he sets his things in what he assumes is his own room. 

"Where-" Jonghyun rolls his eyes and gets up, taking Minhyuns bags and rolling them towards the spare dresser he had. 

"My beds plenty big enough, we only have four rooms and my sisters will be in their own. Dont worry, we have extra blankets in case you dont want to share." Minhyun looked at the bed glad that it was in fact a double bed. He shrugged, not minding it verbally but panicking slightly inside. Jonghyun began putting his things away, Minhyun following suit when his mom came in with a tray. 

"I made hot chocolate! I know its still a bit chilly in here. Our heater has been acting up again." Jonghyun smiles and takes the tray thanking her, noticing the cookies as well and grinning. 

"Bring the tray back down when youre done darlings." With that she gently shut the door and headed downstairs. Jonghyun setting it on the floor as he carefully sat beside it. Minhyun following suit and settling across from him, the smaller boy taking the mug in both hands as he blew on it. 

"Mamas hot chocolate is the best. It could give the old man in hogsmeade a run for his money!" Jonghyun laughs as he sips and smiles happily, Minhyun looking around still, fascinated by most things not looking old or floating, the photos of Jonghyun and his old friends not moving on the desk. Sipping at the hot chocolate hes shocked at the taste. 

"Are you sure shes not a witch?" Jonghyun laughs and nods. 

"Were not sure who was, my sisters graduated one and two years before we even got our letters." Minhyun nods and smiles. 

"Well youve met Sujin..." Jonghyun coughs a bit and looks at him. 

"Sujin? Head girl of slytherin? Shes your sister?" Minhyuns jaw dropped as he stared at him. 

"Youre joking right? We look alike!" Jonghyun shakes his head. 

"I never noticed. I only met her once or twice and she seemed, Angry with me each time." Minhyun nods and takes another drink before biting on the cookies, talking as he eats. A hand over his mouth a bit. 

"Cause of me probably. She finds it weird I'm best friends with a hufflepuff." Jonghyun smiles and shrugs, looking down at his cup as he frowns. 

"About what happened at the pub, I dont really think that about you. I know youre not like that; its just difficult for it to not pop into my head with a Well what if- before it." He glances up at Minhyun who nods at him to continue. 

"All the people when we're not together they ask me 'How can you be friends with a death eater?' 'Hes a Slytherin, and youre a Hufflepuff isnt that Weird?' I even had a Gryffindor ask me if you had me under some kind of curse!" Minhyun laughs and shakes his head, reaching across the space between them to ruffle his hair. 

"Youre fine. I get it. Ive been shamed before by a Ravenclaw for corrupting such a sweet Hufflepuff. She clearly doesnt know you." 

"Hey!" Minhyun laughs and finishes off his hot chocolate as Jonghyun shakes his head and finishes his as well, standing he smiles softly. 

"Did you want to shower before bed? I can show you where the towels and bathroom are." Minhyun nods and says 'please' so Jonghyun shows him before taking the tray down. Minhyun showers quickly, used to sharing the bathroom with the rest of the Slytherins. He gets out and dries off, brushing his teeth and everything before heading back to the bedroom. Jonghyuns laughter carrying up the stairs letting Minhyun know he has some time to dress. He digs out a plain shirt and some sweats, tugging them on as the door opens. 

"Oh, sorry. I thought you had taken everything in with you." Grabbing his own pajamas as Minhyun came up with a lame excuse as he pointed to the bed. 

"Do you have a side you prefer?" Jonghyun stared at the bed having never decided that before. Lightly shaking his head with a shrug. 

"I usually sleep in the middle of it honestly, so im fine with either side." Minhyun smiles and nods, simply moving to the far side before climbing into bed. Jonghyun having left to shower as he moved, Minhyun didnt mind, he settled across the bed and began reading whatever comic was on his nightstand. Sprawled out entirely when Jonghyun returns, saying his goodnights to his parents who were heading to bed. Peeking in, they said it to Minhyun as well who looked up surprised. Saying goodnight and thanking them for letting him stay. They waved him off, claiming he could visit and stay whenever hed like. Jonghyun chuckled and gently shut the door as he finished patting his hair dry before he finally took in Minhyuns position. 

"Am I sleeping on the floor mr bedhog?" Minhyun smiled and laid his head on the pillow Jonghyun would technically be using. 

"Perhaps." He smiles and then shouts in surprise when Jonghyun climbs on top of him, laying back to back as Jonghyun squirmed a bit causing them both to laugh. 

"My bed is so lumpy, and it keeps giggling. I think i need a new one." Minhyun laughing as he turns trying his best to roll him off before moving back to his side of the bed, Jonghyun smiling at him as he lays on his stomach yawning. Minhyun resting on his side facing him. The blanket covering them both easily. Jonghyun turns and clicks the light off. A dull yellow from a streetlight near the house seeping in through the edges of the blinds. 

"Sorry about the light. Ive gotten used to it but I can try finding a blanket to put over it tomorrow." Minhyun shakes his head. 

"Its fine, I dont want you to go through any trouble." Jonghyun chuckled as he began to sleep, mumbling out a goodnight. 

"Sweet dreams Jonghyunnie..." he smiles haf asleep, Minhyun watching him a bit as his feature soften even more. His heart racing a bit as his mind begins to wander, shaking his head he turns over and squeezed his eyes shut to will himself to sleep. Morning arrives, its Christmas eve eve, and he can hear clanking and talking downstairs. Suddenly realizing hes alone in bed, he sits up stretching and looks around at the room in some natural lighting. The amount of mangas and muggle cartoon figures he doesnt know is surprising. Smiling, he goes and brushes his teeth before heading downstairs, noticing the tree only half decorated with some presents underneath. Jonghyun looks over hearing the floor creak and grins widely. 

"Morning! Theres some cereal or some waffles! Theyre not fresh waffled but I can teach you how to work the toaster." Minhyun stares at him with a raise eyebrow causing Jonghyun to laugh softly, tugging him over and grabs two waffles out. 

"So, sadly theyre frozen, but we put them i here," he drops them, one in each slot, before he points to the dial. 

"Anything past this will burn them, theyre not good then." Minhyun nods and watches as he pushes the lever down. 

"Theyre cooking now, dont touch it cause it is hot. Itll pop up when its done, itll scare you if you stand too close." Minhyun frowns and backs up a bit, Jonghyun grinning. After breakfast, they dress and Jonghyuns parents decide to show Minhyun around the shops and all so he can get the real experience. Both of them wearing their house scarves when Sonyan pulls him aside whispering harshly. 

"You didnt mention he was a Slytherin." Jonghyun frowns and shrugs.

"Does it matter? He clearly doesnt act like one if even you didnt realize sooner." She opens her mouth to talk before closing it, giving a small glare in his direction as Jonghyun swats at her, running off to catch up with Minhyun who looks over at him and smiles. Sonyan frowning but sighs as she follows. Later, when his parents leave them to do last minute gifts Minhyun looks at him and smiles a bit sadly. 

"Your sister realized I was a Slytherin, didnt she?" Jonghyun sighs and nods giving him a shrug.

"I told her it didnt matter since you clearly dont act like one." Minhyun giving him a look then. 

"You know what I mean..." Minhyun sighs and tugs out a light blue sweater and holding it up to Jonghyun whos back was currently turned. Quickly, he went up and paid for it, asking for a box to hide it easier. Jonghyuns parents having taken them both to a magical money trade. Their galleons traded into muggle currency which Minhyun was glad for. Jonghyun looking at him confused when he walks back up with a bag. 

"What did you buy?" Minhyun smiles and shakes his head. 

"Its a gift." Jonghyun grins and nods leaving it at that as he takes his free hand, heading off to walk to the food court to meet the others. Minhyun trailing behind as hes pulled along, eyes latched to Jonghyuns fingers entwined with his, his heart racing at the small gesture. Jonghyun smiles as they reach the others, his hand slipping from Minhyuns who tries to hold longer, sighing he glances at Sonyan. 

"You can ask me." She glares a bit. 

"You know my question, so answer it." Minhyun sighs and pushes up both sleeves. No moving dark mark anywhere. Jonghyun walking over holding pizza slices and frowning. 

"Sonyan." Minhyun pushing his sleeves back as he looks at Jonghyun. 

"Jongh-" 

"No. You take your pizza." he turns to Sonyan who looks shocked. 

"What the hell are you doing? Hes my best friend! I invited him here to make up for my own stupidity over his house and now youre making him prove hes not one? Hes not a criminal." Minhyun blinks and touches Jonghyuns shoulder gently. 

"I told you, I'm fine. As long as you dont look at me like that, I dont really care what the others say. Okay?" Jonghyun gives a small nod as Sonyan huffs and walks away. Minhyun sat down with the pizza and smiled, reaching across to hold Jonghyuns hand. 

"Are you okay?" He nods as he shakes slightly. 

"Liar. Tell me." Jonghyun doesnt look up, keeping his eyes fixated on their hands where Minhyun was now gently stroking his hand. 

"I don't know how you do it. Id be furious if I was judged so much just because of my house." Minhyun smiles softly and moves to sit beside him, squeezing his hand a bit. 

"Im used to it, I was furious for a while. Everyone giving me shady looks, even in Hogsmeade or Diagon alley, theyd see my scarf or emblem and frown." Jonghyun looked at him and watched frowning. 

"Its difficult but I've learned to brush it off, it says a lot more about them then me..." Jonghyun nods a bit and sighs resting his elbow on the table before placing his head in his hand. Minhyun smiles and continues to gently hold his hand, not minding the affection since its with him. Soon, they find themselves surrounded by Jonghyuns family asking if everyones ready to go. Its nearly dark, Jonghyuns mother wanting to get home to cook and make sure theyre all nicely fed. When they get home his mother pulls him to the side, Jonghyun smiling at Minhyun. 

"Go on up, I'll send him up in a bit." Minhyun nods and goes up to the bedroom, locking the gift in his suitcase knowing Jonghyun likes to snoop a little. Jonghyun wandering up after nearly fifteen minutes, his mother trying to pull some answers out of her son about his relationship with Minhyun. Jonghyun grabs his pjs and looks at the Slytherin boy curiously. 

"Do you mind if I change here?" Minhyun shakes his head. 

"Its your room, I can turn away." He grins and turns to face the, now closed, door. Jonghyun chuckling as he redresses himself, yawning a bit as he sits on the bed after, turning towards the window. 

"You can change now, I'm looking away." Minhyun laughs and grabs his pajamas to change into them before sneaking up and tackling Jonghyun, the shorter squealing and falling over sideways on his bed trying to escape, laughing loudly but freezing as they notice how they are. Minhyun's face quite close to Jonghyun's as he holds the smallers sides no longer tickling him, Jonghyun giving a nervous laugh as he pushes him away, ears a bit red. 

"You shouldn't get so close-" Minhyun cutting him off and finishing his favorite sentence whenever they get into precarious situations. 

"People might talk. Yeah I know." Jonghyun gives a small smile and nods sitting up fully. Hearing his mom shouting from the stairs for dinner; Jonghyun stands and goes to the door. 

"Cmon, we gotta wash up!" Minhyun chuckles and follows after him willing his heart to stop beating so fast. 

\---- 

It's Christmas eve now, three days since Minhyun had joined Jonghyun's family. Learning very quickly how behind his muggle studies class was. Claiming only very few people had internet, or they still required large machines to power their electricity. Jonghyun always laughed at the examples. 

"They say you guys always play board games too, or cards. I don't think I've even seen those here." Jonghyun smiles, resting his hand under his chin as he leans against the table, poking at his dinner. 

"We do have some in the closet, we haven't played in awhile though cause of the internet." Minhyun lights up a bit and sits up more in his chair, grinning at his best friend. 

"Can we play something?" His mom smiles and nods to them both, saying after dinner they can have a family game night so Minhyun can get even more experience. Minhyun thanks her and smiles widely; complimenting the food as he always does as if he hasn't had homemade meals in forever. Jonghyun knew it was a lie, but maybe he just hasn't had these foods. Once dinner was finished, Minhyun helped do the dishes as he has been doing for the past few days; having convinced Jonghyun's mother he wanted to help even if he was the guest. She eventually gives in to his charm and accepts his help. Jonghyun gladly gets out a few games; Jenga, uno, he pauses grabbing monopoly deciding the game instructions would be too complicated. Who even knows how to play it properly anyhow? He grabs a few others before heading to the living room, setting pillows down for him and Minhyun to sit on before settling down himself. Soyeon staying to play as their eldest sister headed home to do some work. Chatting amongst themselves till his mother and Minhyun join them. Minhyun sitting beside Jonghyun but not before subtly moving the pillow a little closer. They explain the rules of jenga and Minhyun is shockingly good at it. 

"You sure youre not using magic?" Minhyun scoffs.

"And risk getting expelled? No thanks." They both laugh. Jonghyun cheers and laughs with his family when Minhyun finally loses, the taller jumping as all the blocks collapse towards him. Minhyun laughing as well before shrugging.

"Next game?" Jonghyun nods and hands the cards to his dad to start shuffling, explaining the rules as he stacks jenga back into its box. No one expects the game of Uno to continue for so long. The two current students slapping down draw twos and draw fours at each other every chance they get. The rest of the family laughing and calling it quits. 

"Good luck you two, dont stay up too late, tomorrows a big day." They shout their goodnights and continue to play. Jonghyun smirking as he drops down a skip, draw four and then changes the color to one Minhyun has very little of. Minhyun glaring at him as he grins widely. 

"You were definitely sorted into the wrong house." Jonghyun laughs before he squeals, covering his mouth to stop from waking his family as Minhyun straddles his legs and tickles him, unrelenting in his attack. Jonghyun laughing behind his hands as he squirms trying to get away. Minhyun pausing just long enough in his attack to find himself staring up at the ceiling, Jonghyun almost sitting on his lap as he pins Minhyuns hands to his side via his legs. Minhyun blinks in surprise and stared up at him.

"How did yo-" Jonghyun pushed a finger against Minhyuns mouth, the taller boy enjoying the view a bit too much as he stares up. 

"Shh. It's a secret, no magic. Dont worry." Jonghyun smiled softly at him before yawning; a small yelp leaving him as Minhyun shoves him off. Sitting up yawning as well. They clean up and make sure everythings locked before heading to bed. Both sleeping a little closer to the other, facing one another as Jonghyun smiles softly. 

"Merry Christmas by the way." Minhyun blinks and looks at him.

"Its Christmas already?" A nod. Minhyun hummed and looked at Jonghyn; before he could stop himself he pulled Jonghyun to his chest, resting his chin gently against his head as he holds his best friend. Jonghyun tensing a little before relaxing hearing Minhyuns heart beat. Moving closer himself, Jonghyun ends up curling his fingers and clinging to him. Minhyun mumbling a soft 'Merry Christmas'. When morning arrives both are shocked awaked by a knock at the door. Jonghyun finding himself being the little spoon, glancing over his shoulder at the awake but very confused Minhyun. 

"Wha-"

"Get up you two, I made cinnamon rolls!" Minhyun pouted sightly as Jonghyun sat up, rubbing his eyes a bit before climbing out of bed. Minhyun stretching his arm across the bed and whines.

"Noooo more sleep. Come back." Jonghyun laughs at him and shakes his head as he opens the door. 

"Cmon. You dont have to get dressed for presents but you better hurry if you want cinnamon rolls." He grins and waves at Minhyun who laughs watching as he leaves and listens to his footsteps fade. Minhyun dragging himself out of bed and downstairs, sitting in his spot. Breakfast is ate loudly, everyone in a great mood as holiday songs played on the radio. Minhyun loved cinnamon rolls he discovered. Jonghyun laughed hystercially as the taller got icing on his nose. Everyone settling in the living room as presents are handed out. Minhyun surprised when hes handed two, suddenly remembering the one upstairs. 

"Oh! Do you have an extra bag? I have a gift for Jonghyun upstairs." Minhyun missing the surprised look and faint blushing that stained Jonghyuns cheeks as he followed for a bag, disappearing upstairs and returning once more smiling as he holds out the bag to him. Jonghyun smiling and thanking him as he takes it. 

"Thank you Min..." They each open a gift, one at a time in a circle till everyones done. Minhyun holding a handknitted scarf, running his thumb over the stitching in slight amazement. It was yellow and green, the green a little thicker than the yellow. He thought maybe it was a mistake until he remembered Jonghyuns house was yellow. Ears burning a bit as he smiled at Jonghyuns mother. 

"Thank you. I love it." She smiles and nods as he looks over at Jonghyun who has a matching one, only the yellow was thicker than the green so they wouldnt mix them up, Minhyun seeing the redness of Jonghyuns ears simply grinned. 

"Thanks for the sketchbook, and the pencils, but how did you-"

"You're always doodling when were supposed to be studying. They were really good so I thought youd like an actual book for them." Minhyun smiles a bit, feeling a little bad at what he got now. Jonghyun holding the light blue sweater, an amazed look on his face. 

"Ooh. This is gorgeous, but..." He looks at him confused. His parents watching with amusement

"I held it up to you when you were turned, I thought it looked nice." Minhyun smiles as Jonghyun does. Enjoying Christmas specials on tv as his parents continued to cook and bake dinner before everyone showed up. Minhyun and Jonghyun not realizing how close they were. Jonghyun leaning against Minhyun whos arm is over the back of the couch. His mother holding up her phone as she takes photos of them. Jonghyun blinking as he hears the shutter. 

"Mom!" She laughs and walks back to the kitchen, shouting to get dressed as she hears Jonghyun tugging Minhyun upstairs; shutting the door as he sits on his bed, covering his face.

"You okay?" Minhyun asks as he sits beside him, Jonghyun leaning and resting his head on his shoulder.

"No. More family is coming over and my mother gave us couple scarves!" Minhyun laughs. 

"But those scarves are cute, and whats so bad about more family?"

"More judgement on you being a slytherin, and they are cute but were not a thing!" Jonghyun frowns as he looks at the ground. Minhyun watching him before leaning over and pecking his cheek, grinning as he gets up, grabbing his clothes to change. Jonghyun touching his cheek as he stares forward, suddenly getting up shakin his head as he grabs clothes out and starts to change. Minhyun turning as he tugs on his own sweater. 

"Dont worry about the Slythe- damn." The taller quickly turning red and turning away again as he notices Jonghyun was half naked, Jonghyun turning a bit to look at him after he hears him, chuckling a bit. 

"Did you just say 'Damn'?" Minhyun shakes his head and waves him off. 

"Of course not. Why would I have said that." 

"Cause you saw me," Minhyun looking at him with question. "Theres a mirror, I saw you turn." 

"How...have you watched me change in that?!" Jonghyun grins and shrugs tugging on his jeans and goes to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Minhyun following after bumping him to the side as the shorter elbows him. The next few hours run slow, no mention or asking of Minhyuns house, no asking what he had planned after school. He was relieved. Both helping to clean up before his mother sends them both to shower and rest. Minhyun showers first and gets in bed, once again sprawling himself across the entire thing. Jonghyun finishes up and gently shuts the door, dressed and ready for sleep. Not shocked to see his dweebish friend sprawled all over. Chuckling he climbs into bed beside him, resting his own head against Minhyuns shoulder and arm, yawning ad relaxing instantly when Minhyun half asleep, brings his hand up to stroke Jonghyuns hair and pecks his temple. 

"I hope you had a nice Christmas, Min." Minhyun smiles and Jonghyun tips his head back smiling. 

"I definitely did. I just hate I have to go home in two...make that one day."

"Right. I forgot...so I'll see you back at school after new years." He nods and they both frown as they relax to sleep. Jonghyun out almost instantly when Minhyun starts playing with his hair again. 

"I'll miss you." Minhyun mumbles. 

\----

Two weeks later, Jonghyun searches through the cabins, grinning when he finds the others and enters happily with his bag, Minhyun helping him put his suitcase up on the overhead, sitting down together as the others welcome Jonghyun back. 

"Did you have a nice Christmas?" Jonghyun nods at Minki, the other slytherin boy in the group, as he eyes the scarf matching Minhyuns. Dongho, the second resident Hufflepuff, pointed at them and raised an eyebrow as Aron, their solo ravenclaw, pushes Donghos hand down and smirks shaking his head. The two not noticing as they continued talking, Minhyun smiling as he talks about his new years. The train speeding through the countryside as snow fell. 

"Wait. Did you not have christmas at home, Minhyun??" Jonghyuns eyes widening a tiny bit as he looked at Minki, glancing over at Minhyun who was smiling at his housemate. 

"No, I spent it at Jonghyuns." 

"Really? So are you finally-" Both boys shaking their heads. 

"My mom just...got ahead of herself." Minhyun grinned at him, the door opening as the trolley came by. Jonghyun looking at the snacks, pointing at two things. Groaning as he goes to pay. 

"I forgot to exchange my money..." Minhyun chuckles and pays for them both. Jonghyun whining about it despite biting into his red licorice. 

"You didnt have to do that. Now I owe you." Dongho laughing as he blurts out around his pastry.

"Just kiss him finally and I'm sure youll be even!" Jonghyun whines and looks down at his lap, ears red. Minhyun laughing as he kicks at Dongho. Aron agreeing as he and Minki begin chanting;

"Kiss!" 

"Kiss!"

"Kiss!"

"Stop it!" Jonghyun shouts as he rubs his throat. 

"Im not going to kiss him!" Jonghyun shouted as he leaned against Minhyun, face looking down as he did so. Minhyun reaching up to stroke his hair, making a surprised noise when Jonghyun swats his hand away. Minki frowning a bit glancing at Aron who shrugs, nodding outside towards Minhyun who easily understands. Nudging Jonghyun a bit.

"Hey, lets go for a walk to the cafe car and get some hot chocolate." Minhyun doesnt wait for a response as he stands tugging a sulking Jonghyun behind him till he hears a sniffle; glancing back he sees Jonghyun rubbing his face and finds an empty cabin pulling Jonghyun in and putting the curtains down. Jonghyun sitting quietly aside from the small sniffles. 

"Jonghyun? Whats wrong?" He shakes his head and tries to get up, Minhyun pushing him back down. 

"Hey. I'm not letting you leave, now tell me. You know they were joking around about the kiss." Jonghyun staying quiet and turning away from him. Minhyun sighing and leans back against the cushions, putting his legs up across the aisle to block the door. 

"Thats fine. We can just sit here quietly." Jonghyun glancing at him, Minhyun catching the redness of his eyes but doesnt mention it; looking away as he simply waits for Jonghyun to answer him. The huffleuff being surprisingly stubborn, as Minhyun groans twenty minutes later. Jonghyun still having not talked.

"Seriously? I thought I was the evil one here! This is torture, just tell me whats wrong? Do you want a kiss? Cause I have no problem doing it." Minhyun turning torwards him and grabbing his chin, lifting his face towards him, leaning in until Jonghyun squeals and shoves him away. 

"Nooo I'm fine! I-" Jonghyun fidgets before glancing at Minhyun. 

"They just keep pushing us. And I hate it." Minhyun smiles and pulls him into a tight hug. Kissing his temple easily, Jonghyun glancing up at him. 

"It is mutual isnt it?" Minhyun gives him an amused look, Jonghyun blushing as he nods and mumbles a nevermind. The signs are quite obvious. Eventually, they head back to their cabin, Minhyun pointing at the three. 

"No more meddling. Jonghyun and I will do this thing our way okay? Minki? Aron?" Dongho looks at them grinning as he wasnt called out. He always supported Jonghyun with his crush but never meddled till earlier. It was a little joke that of course Minki and Aron took too far with the chanting. They both agreed as Minki pointed at Dongho. 

"What about him?!" 

"He never does anything, today was the first time." Jonghyun says as he glances at them, his eyes still a bit red and puffy. They frown but drop the topic. All chatting about random things until the announcement for arrival in thirty minutes sounds. The five of them changing into their robes inside the cabin after pulling the curtains down on both sides. Once dressed, Jonghyun grabbed his jacket and scarf and put them on, helping Minhyun wrap his around too as the taller looks down at him smiling. The train arrives and everyone grabs their suitcases, heading out and onto grounds, glad to be back. Posters lining the main hall announcing the Yule Ball. It had been postponed for unknown reasons until they would all return to Hogwarts. Jonghyun had packed a nice tux when he left, grinning as the headmistress announced the plans. He could feel Dongho pat his shoulder and grinned at him. 

"You going to ask him?" He whispered so Aron couldnt hear and tell Minki whod definitely tell Minhyun beside him. Jonghyun feels his ears burn and gives a small nod. 

"If he doesn't ask fir-" a clattering noise of plates and glasses falling over sound behind them. A few students shouting in annoyance as well as everyone turns to look. Dongho laughing hysterically as Jonghyuns face nearly matches the color of the tomatoes he hates so much as they watch Minhyun stand on the table.

"Yah! Kim Jonghyun! Will you be my date for the dance?!" Minki and Aron also laughing as Jonghyun gets nearly a thousand eyes on him. Jonghyun glancing around before shouting. 

"Yes you idiot now get down!" Minhyun laughs and hops off the table as the headmistress stands beside him looking disappointed. 

"My office Mr. Hwang." She heads off and Minhyun grins at Jonghyun as he follows after her. Jonghyun groaning and dropping his forehead against the table. Dongho laughing still as he pats his back. A few other hufflepuffs giggling nearby. 

"Guess you dont have to worry about that huh?" The smaller boy scoffs and shakes his head turning it sideways on the table to look at Dongho. 

"Is my face normal yet?" 

"Nope, but you should finish dinner we have astronomy tonight."

"Oh, right." He grabs more chicken and eats happily. Yawning a bit as he glances at the doors, Minhyun not returning for the rest of dinner. When Jonghyun sees him again its in passing. Slytherin and Gryffindor having Astronomy first, Minhyun smiling at him as they stand to the side of the halls, Jonghyun holding his books as he leans against the wall. 

"Did you get any sleep before we came back today?" Jonghyun laughs and shakes his head. 

"No, mom woke me up early to finish packing and eat, but I was unusually nervous about coming back so I barely slept." Minhyun frowns and strokes his hair softly. 

"Take tonight off... its just astronomy, I can rewrite my notes for you and Dongho can inform the teacher youre unwell." Jonghyun shrugging as Dongho walks by.

"I can what?" 

"Tell the teacher Jonghyuns sick. He hasnt slept in basically two days." Dongho looking at Jonghyun in shock. 

"Seriously?" A shy nod. 

"Jonghyun! Go back, ill let her know dont worry!" Jonghyun smiles a bit, thanking him and letting Minhyun walk him back towards the kitchen, yawning for the fifth time since they headed here. Minhyun leaning down suddenly to peck his cheek, Jonghyun blushing as he touches his cheek after, Minhyun wishing him sweet dreams as he smiles and heads off. Jonghyun wishing him the same before he goes down tapping in the code to the basement; once inside, he waters the plants chatting with them a bit before he cleans up and heads to bed. Entertaining himself with some thoughts of how the dance would go. Blushing as his mind jumped to a full kiss and buries his face into his pillow smiling. Easily falling asleep once he relaxed. He slept for a while, when he woke he felt worse, sitting up he coughed for a good minute, Dongho having heard came inside and frowned. 

"You look like shit."

"Thanks Dongho..." Jonghyun shivered and pulled the blankets around him. Dongho shaking his head. 

"Nooo cmon, to the infirmary with you. I'm not sleeping with you sick this close to me." Jonghyun whines but allows it, grabbing his new favorite hoodie which happened to be Minhyuns he let him use over break. Jonghyun loved the bagginess of it and Minhyun had told him he looked really cute. Smiling at the thought he wrapped his scarf around his neck and face too. Dongho chuckling as they headed out. Jonghyun easily clearing a path of student do to his death look and weirdness of being bundled up. Getting to the infirmary, Jonghyuns prescribed some horrible tasting fluid and lots of rest. Dongho pulls his privacy curtains most of the way and tells him hell let "his boyfriend" know. Jonghyun grumbling at him as he pulls the blankets around him tighter. Waking up once the sun spills into the large room, Jonghyun groaning as he turns over; humming in annoyance as he does so before coughing and feeling a hand on his forehead. 

“How are you feeling?” Jonghyun looks up groggily and smiles a bit seeing Minhyun there, moving closer to the edge of the bed before hugging the taller boy around his waist, squeezing a bit as he does. 

“Better now. I’m glad you’re visiting me I was lonely.” Minhyun laughed and shook his head with a small smile. 

“You were asleep Bugi.”

"Doesn't mean I wasn't lonely." Minhyun gives him that and holds up his onibugi plushy, grinning. 

"I had your sister bring it, she still doesnt like me but she was thankful I was keeping an eye on you." Jonghyun takes the plushy and smiles at him, now laying in the center of the bed yawning. Minhyun strokes his slightly damp hair and frowns. 

"You still have a fever. I was hoping it would have broken by now." Jonghyun coughs into the fabric of his plushy and looks at Minhyun sleepily, tugging on his sleeve before patting the bed. Minhyun hum and sighs at the pout, climbing into the bed beside him stroking his hair, blinking in surprise when Jonghyun moves closer and rests his head on his chest. His breathing heavy as he breathes through his mouth. Minhyun smiling softly as he watches him sleep, blushing a bit as the nurse enters and walks by them; wagging her finger at him. 

"You're going to get sick, child!" Minhyun smiles softly apologizing. 

"I won't stay long, promise. Ill wash up after I leave." She sighs but nods allowing it before making her rounds to the other patients that are spread throughout the infirmary. After another twenty minutes of so, he carefully removes himself from Jonghyuns grasp and kisses his forehead. 

Within the week, Jonghyun returns to classes, a small cough still plaguing him if he over exerts himself. The Yule Ball in two days, he makes sure his tux fits, its a bit big, so he does a quick tailor charm to make it fit just right and grins as Dongho walks in. 

"What do you think?" 

"Make your hair messy and Minhyun will trip over his own feet." Jonghyun smiles and ducks his head sheepishly as he feels his cheeks heat up a little. He takes off the tux and stores it away as he redresses and grabs his books and late homework. 

"I have tonight off, ill be in the spot if you need me." Dongho nods and waves him off with a good luck. Hell need it. He had missed two quizzes and a small demonstration, he maneuvers himself through the aisles of the library to his spot. A small corner overlooking the grounds with a few extra pillows at the table. He fluffs them up and relaxes, watching the snow fall steadily for a bit before he begins to study. Eyes drooping after nearly four hours of studying when a shadow falls over the table. Looking up he smiles widely. 

"Thought you could use some hot chocolate. Spiked it with a small energy spell." Jonghyun laughs softly and takes it sipping at the rich liquid feeling more awake than before as he sets it down and scooches over. Minhyun sitting beside him and points. 

"It's 'p-e-i-a' not 'p-i-e-a'. Easy mistake." Jonghyun looks at his star chart and sighs erasing the spot and fixing it, knowing their teacher would deduct for spelling errors. 

"Anymore?" A point, at the dragon.

"Draco. Not Drago." Jonghyun groans. 

"Why are these so difficult to spell?" 

"Betelguese as well." Jonghyun pouts and rewrites it as Minhyun spells it, leaning over to kiss his cheek before resting his head on his shoulder. 

"Thanks. This is why I shouldn't miss classes." Minhyun laughs and kisses his temple. Jonghyun continuing to do homework, Minhyun correcting what he can when he catches the mistakes. Goofing off a bit involving Minhyun trapping Jonghyun against the cushions tickling him, the small Hufflepuff looking up at him once he finally finishes tickling. Minhyun hesitantly leaning in before mentally saying fuck it and pressing his lips to Jonghyuns, breaking the kiss almost right away as both of them bring their fingers to their lips. A shock having jolted them both.

"Ow." Jonghyun nods and laughs softly. 

"That was weird. Let's see if it does it again." Minhyun grins down at the other and raises an eyebrow. 

"You just want to kiss me again." Jonghyun grins and nods, his hand coming up to cup the back of his head and pull him down. The shock jolting them again, not stopping this time as they keep kissing. Minhyun eventually breaking the kiss and moves south, kissing at his jaw and nipping at his throat causing the Hufflepuff to giggle and cup Minhyuns face tugging him to kiss him again. Both smiling in the kisses as they finally break apart needing air. Minhyun resting his forehead against Jonghyuns and smiles. 

"So, we're official now right?" Jonghyun nods quickly and kisses him again. 

"Of course we are!" Minhyun laughs and kisses him again. This time Jonghyun pushes the touchy Slytherin away to sit up. 

"No more kissing. It's almost time for dinner and I still need to study." Minhyun laughs and kisses his cheek as he grabs his empty hot chocolate glass.

"Ill go so you can study more. Just dont forget dinner or I'll return with food and you'll never get to study properly!" He gives his best evil laugh as he walks off, Jonghyun shaking his head at his weirdness. The night of the Yule Ball comes and Minhyun watches, mouth a gape as Jonghyun comes down the main hall stairs, Minki laughing and pats his back as he walks off with Aron, the poor Ravenclaw head over heels as Dongho pats Jonghyuns shoulder and gives a thumbs up, running off to find his friends. Jonghyun smiles nervously at him before stopping in front of Minhyun. His face becoming more red when Minhyun kisses him softly, tipping his chin up as he does. 

"Shall we go inside?" Jonghyun shakes his head.

"In a minute, mama demanded that I get pictures." Minhyun laughs and nods, moving them to the side so Jonghyun can get his phone out, the two of them taking selfies. Smiling and dorky faces, even one of Minhyun sneaking a kiss after calling his name. Jonghyun shouting in embarrassment from that, his eyes wide and cheeks red in the photo as Minhyun kisses him. 

"Can I delete it?"

"What?? No! Its cute! I want a copy of it somehow." Jonghyun nods with a small pout and sends the smiling ones to his mom. Minhyun taking his hand afterwards and walking them inside to enjoy the night. Dancing for a few hours before the rest, Minki leaning over when Jonghyun goes off for food. 

"What did you tell your parents?"

"Nothing. They dont need to know" he grins and shrugs.

"Except Sujin has been watching all night." Minhyuns smile fades as he looks around and indeed does see his sister giving him a look. Jonghyun returning with enough food for the both of them. Holding up a fork full of food.

"I got your favorite!" Minhyun forces a smile and takes the bite glancing behind Jonghyun to see Sujin leaving. Jonghyun frowns and squeezes his hand. 

"You okay?" Minhyun shakes his head. 

"I think Sujin might tell our parents about you."

"Oh. Well go after her, tell her youll tell them this weekend. We don't have classes tomorrow or monday." Minhyun looks at him shocked. Jonghyun shooing him as he smiles, Minhyun nodding once before giving him a quick peck and running off. Minki shaking his head. 

"You have no idea what youre in for Jonghyun. Theyre high class purebloods, and youre a muggle-born. You need to be prepared for The word to be said." Jonghyun frowns and Aron hugs Jonghyun to him by putting his arm around his shoulder. 

"Youll be fine. Its not like you havent heard the word before." 

"Yes, but it never ended well. The first time it happened I went to the common room and ended up killing all the plants I was so upset I couldnt concentrate on my magic." Aron glances at Minki as they both frown. Eventually pulling him up. 

"Lets go dance to take your mind off it. Minhyun will be there with you. Hell help you control your magic." Jonghyun nods and follows them onto the dance floor. Meanwhile, Minhyun stood before Sujin frowning. 

"Please Sujin. I want them to find out when I'm ready. I didnt tell them when you dated that Ravenclaw your first year." Sujin frowns at that and points at him as she walks down the steps, jabbing his chest. 

"That was a fling. I can tell this isnt." 

"What does it matter? I cant taint the bloodline. We cant have kids!" Sujin opens her mouth to yell then closes it. Nodding once as Minhyun continues. 

"Besides, youre the oldest. They dont care what I do as long as I dont embarrass the family name." 

"And you think making that mud- muggle-born a Hwang wont embarrass the name?" Minhyun shakes his head. 

"He's a strong wizard and smart. Hed be a wonderful addition, not to mention we'd be able to bring even more money into the family." Sujin raises an eyebrow at that, motioning for him to continue. 

"The flowers in the library, the great hall, they were all grown by him. He has a talent for it, we could sell them. A flower shop as the muggles call it. Theyre quite...magical feeling even when run by muggles." Minhyun smiles remembering when Jonghyun took him into one the day before he had to come home. Sujin makes the connection and snaps her fingers.

"The bouquet you brought for mother. Those were muggle grown?" Minhyun nods. 

"Mostly. Jonghyun may have tweaked them a little, no magic needed." Sujin sighs and nods. 

"Fine. This weekend you take him home, what if mother and father hate him?" 

"Can anyone truly hate Jonghyun?" Minhyun grins as Sujin makes a face of question as well. Both thinking its impossible as they return to the ball, Minhyun immediately wandering off to find his boyfriend. That weekend would be a mess, but as for right then, both of them were happy and having fun. Minhyun dancing with Jonghyun and laughing when he tries to stand on the tallers shoes so Minhyun could slow dance with him. The traditional Yule dance beginning as well, Minhyun easily lifting Jonghyun as they spun around with everyone else, as the night dragged on, Minhyun dragged Jonghyun off to the spot in the library, a quick charm turning the table and pillows into a cushioned bed. A few extra pillows and some blankets later, they settle down to watch the snow fall. Jonghyun leaning against Minhyun, the tallers arm over his shoulder as he holds him. Jonghyun tilting his head back and turning slighty to kiss his jaw. 

"Thank you for tonight, Minhyun" a soft chuckle leaving him as he leans forward to kiss the smaller boy, Jonghyun smiling in the kiss. They'd survive the weekend with Minhyuns family. It took them too long to finally be together and Minhyun would let Hell freeze over before he lost Jonghyun.


	2. Finally Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Jonghyun to meet Minhyun's very traditional parents. Small flashback of little Minhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings: Some abuse (slapping), angst, etc. use of the word mudblood a few times** Please don't read if those make you upset. For the sake of this AU, Minhyun's parents are very traditional in the sense of _must keep bloodline pure._

It was finally the next day, Sujin had set up a port key for them and they currently stood outside the Hwang residence. Minhyun fidgeting as he waits for Jonghyun to calm down. The poor Hufflepuff had never traveled via port key and the trip caused him to almost lose his dinner and breakfast. Jonghyun eventually standing again groaning, leaning against Minhyun and smiles.

"I think I'm ready."

"I don't think I am though." Jonghyun smiles softly and turns his new boyfriend towards him, cupping his face.

"Hey. You're Hwang Minhyun, you're a Slytherin who puts up with glares, hateful gossip and all of that daily. You can handle this. I'll be right there with you." He goes on his toes quickly to give him a quick kiss and smiles.

"Besides, mama said if they for whatever reason disown you youre always welcome in our family of muggles." Jonghyun mentions, trying to lighten the mood but grimaces realizing the light hearted joke is a high possibility. Mumbling an apology as he looks down. After another ten minutes of not moving, Jonghyun rolls his eyes and tugs on Minhyuns hand, dragging him up the stairs. Minhyun taking a deep breath before pushing the door open. The smell of leather and varnish hitting them both, the house elf must have been doing the yearly overdrive as Minhyun called it. Everything was extra polished, extra cleaned, extra dusted. He hated it which is why he was glad when he got his letter; it meant no more overdrives. Minhyun took off his jacket and scarf hanging them up before taking Jonghyuns. Nervously adjusting the boys sweater before Jonghyun swatted his hand.

"Stop that. Cmon." Minhyun bit his lip and nodded, taking a confused Jonghyun to the living room.

"Wait here. I'll bring my parents down. Theyre most likely in the study and theres not much room there anyway." Jonghyun sighed softly but nodded in agreement. Giving him a thumbs up as he walked off and up the grand staircase. Jonghyun looked around the area in amazement, the large fireplace and grand piano on the otherside of the room. A few plants here and there which caused Jonghyun to go investigate when he felt nothing from them. Touching a leaf he frowned, fake. He didnt understand how a home could have no plants. They helped the home and the people, huffing he went and sat back down, sitting properly with his back straight as he waited. Jonghyun knew enough about fancy, rich families he could play the part when needed. Meanwhile, Minhyun stood in front of the study door, hand raised to knock but shaking instead. Quickly, he knocked, waiting a few moments before he heard a response from his father.

"Minhyun? We weren't expecting you for quite a while. What's the occasion?" Minhyun glanced at both his parents with nervousness before blurting it out.

"I wanted you to meet who I spent Christmas with." His mother raised an eyebrow at that.

"Who? I thought you simply went on a trip." He shakes his head.

"My...best friend had invited me to spend Christmas with his family." They both give him a strange look.

"What is so different about his Christmas?" Minhyun chuckled after a few moments as he remembered the board games and closeness.

"It's smaller. Much less people." They nodded and both stood and began to walk out towards the living room. Minhyun blurting out the next part as well.

"And he's my boyfriend." His mother turning to look at him in shock, his father shaking his head laughing a bit before Minhyun gasps, a loud slap echoing on the mostly bare walls of the hallway. The boy biting his lip as he keeps his head down.

"We will meet this _Friend_ of yours and then you'll leave." Minhyun nods understanding the emphasis before he quickly walks by them and to Jonghyun waiting on the couch. Sitting farther from him than he'd like he doesn’t bother to look up to see the confused look on his boyfriend’s face and softly touches his cheek, wincing from the pain. Jonghyun noticing and scooching over, gently turning his face towards him, moving Minhyuns hand away and frowns, shaking his head.

"Ill fix that up when we get home okay? I have some cream I made in herbology thatll heal it right up." Minhyun nods and hears his parents’ voices closing in. Mumbling softly to Jonghyun,

"Please...I don't want them to hit you as well." Jonghyun laughed.

"They're going to call me the word anyway, they can't physically hurt me." Minhyun sighs and nods, looking at his lap still holding his cheek as Jonghyun softly soothed his back as his parents walked in. Their voices cutting off immediately.

"What are you doing?" Jonghyun looks up, taken aback by their appearance but stands, holding his hand out.

"I'm Jonghyun. It's nice to meet you finally." Minhyun smiles a bit at him ignoring the question, his father frowning at him.

"What house are you in, you're clearly not Slytherin."

"I'm a Hufflepuff, sir. Minhyun says I would have been a great Slytherin though with how badly I beat him at board games." Jonghyun smiles widely, letting his hand fall to his side realizing neither had any plans to shake his hand at all. His mother giving him an all over look before piercing him with her eyes.

"Board games? You mean wizards chest?"

"No ma'am." Jonghyun glances down at both their long sleeves and worry rushes over him, he hadn't had those thoughts since he almost lost Minhyun, however, looking back at him now and the slight fear in his own expression causes Jonghyun to attempt to take a step back. Gasping when a wand is pressed against his throat.

"Are you a filthy little mudblood? Its bad enough you're a Hufflepuff. I should have known right away when Minhyun said your family Christmas was Smaller. No purebloods have a small family." Jonghyun stared up at Minhyuns father and frowned.

"What does it matter? I cant ruin your bloodline with your Son. Biology doesn't work that way." Minhyun laughs suddenly, covering his mouth and holding up his free hand when his parents turn on him.

"I had told Sujin the same thing. She was about to tell you about Jonghyun last night."

"Your sister knew of this?!" Minhyun nods.

"Yes? She's head girl, she knows everything." His parents shook their heads and Jonghyun tilted his head back as his father pushes the wand more against his skin. Minhyun yanking Jonghyun back frowning, checking his throat before looking at his parents.

"What is wrong with you two? Don't you want Sujin and I to be happy?" They chuckle and shake their head.

"You think we married for love? We had an arranged marriage and I think it’s about time we do the sa-" Jonghyun watches as Minhyun suddenly stands.

"No! I refuse to marry anyone that isn't Jonghyun, I'd rather be disowned!" Jonghyun shakes his head and grabs his wrist.

"Minhyunnie, I know what my parents said but dont do this. Theyre youre fa-" Minhyun looks at him, a determined look and something else shining in them causes him to shut up and slip his hand into Minhyuns biting his lip.

"You don't mean that Minhyun." His mother claims, voice and jaw steady as her eyes waiver slightly. Minhyun nods once.

"I do mother. I love Jonghyun, I have for three years and I wont let you, or anyone else ruin what I have!" Jonghyuns eyes widen at the confession and smiles as he gives Minhyuns hand a light squeeze, leaning his forehead against his arm.

"I have some place to go, I've been secretly moving my money to an account you have no access to, so go ahead and cut me off. Kick me out. I dont care." His father shakes his head and laughs.

"You finally show signs of being a true Slythern and its all for this damn mudblood." Minhyun frowns and clenches his jaw. His hands clenching into a fist.

"Dont call him that. His name is Jonghyun."

"I don't care what it is." He scoffs and looks at his wife as he heads off.

"You deal with them. I have a meeting." His mother shaking her head as he leaves, looking at the two of them, Minhyun sitting again beside Jonghyun who is gently stroking his bruised cheek, holding his wand to it and doing a small charm to help the swelling. Minhyun smiles at him, both having decided to ignore his parents presence. Jonghyun giving him a kiss on the cheek, Minhyuns eyes crinkling as he grins. His mother, easily understanding and seeing how in love her only son is sits down crossing her leg over the other, looking them both over.

"He's not allowed at parties." Minhyun blinks and looks at her.

"That's fine ma'am. Large gatherings make me anxious." Minhyun looks at him surprised.

"You were fine at the ball last night." Jonghyun grins at him.

"I drank last night. I was a little buzzed and it helped relax me, sorry." Minhyun laughs and shakes his head, looking at his mom curiously.

"Why do you care though?"

"I don't really want to lose my only son. I would have had more children had your father not said no." Jonghyun looks between them and pats Minhyuns thigh, looking at his mother.

"May I use the restroom?" Minhyun stops her answer and gives him directions to the closest one, Jonghyun smiling and heads off. His mother frowning.

"Letting a mud- one of his kind use our bathroom..." she scoffs and Minhyun copies it at her.

"Not like you use that one anyway mother."

"Besides the point, now the elves have to reclean it." Minhyun sighs and shakes his head, slouching back on the couch, looking around at his childhood home.

"I'll move my things out this Friday. You have Sujin and with how she also reacted to Jonghyun, you can rest easy knowing shell marry a pureblood." His mother shakes her head as she stands, moving around the room to think. Minhyun figuring she was finished with the conversation and stands as well grabbing their scarves and coats before sitting again, glancing down the hall for Jonghyun every few minutes.

"What is that?" Minhyun looks at his mother than down at his lap.

"Scarves. Jonghyuns mother made them for us at Christmas."

"Why are they yellow and green?"

"Slytherin and Hufflepuffs main colors. The thicker green is mine." She nods still curious when Jonghyun walks back in adjusting his sweater and smiles widely at Minhyun when he sees him holding their coats.

"Should we stop by Hogsmeade and get some lunch? Im starving." Minhyun stands handing him his coat allowing him to put it on before wrapping the scarf for him, the Hufflepuffs eyes curving into nearly closed crescents as he smiles widely.

"Thanks."

"Welcome, and could we invade your parents instead?" Jonghyun looks at the time and shakes his head.

"They're at work, we can always go to the mall and grab a burger." Minhyun glances at his mother who looks ready to snap at how much muggle world talk is happening in front of her. Jonghyun suddenly gasping before going over to her, pointing at the flowers on the mantle.

"They should be moved. They dont like the heat from the fireplace and are close to dying." She stares at him and gives a single nod. Jonghyun smiles going to Minhyun, who now has his coat and scarf on.

"Lets go before you go on a rant about the fake plants." Minhyun nods to his mother as they head out, her hearing Jonghyun mumbling about the fake plants and looks behind her at them. Perhaps they could use some real ones. Getting out of the living room, Jonghyun paused and tugged on his boyfriends arm, asking if he could see his room.

"Well I was going to comeback friday to collect everything, but I guess its still early we can do it now." Minhyun smiles and heads upstairs with him, tugging their coats and scarves off again as they reached his room. Jonghyuns jaw dropping open in surprise.

"Holy shit. That bed is massive." He gasps a bit and looks at Minhyun.

"And I made you sleep on my tiny bed with me. I'm so sorry." Minhyun laughs and shakes his head.

"You're fine Jjuya. I loved it, especially when I woke up hugging you one night." He laughs and Jonghyun shoves him a bit before jumping on the bed and laughing. Amazed by how much room he has left on the bed, rolling side to side as Minhyun grins, beginning to pack things into suitcases charmed to fit far more than necessary. Minhyun glancing at the strangely amused boy after nearly thirty minutes.

"Weren't you going to help me?" Jonghyun rolls to look at him over the footboard of the bed and raises an eyebrow.

"Uhm, no? I simply asked to See your room, not help you pack that was all on you." Minhyun chuckles a soft ah leaving him as he continues to pack, mumbling about that being the tricky Slytherin part of him, Jonghyun chuckles resting on the bed wrapping up in the blankets before Minhyun smirks.

"You can use my bathroom if you want." Jonghyun giving him a weird look before hes up and wandering across the room to the bathroom, a surprised shout echoing through the rooms as he takes in the large tub and shower. Minhyun smiles and goes inside as well, leaning against the doorframe.

"You can use it if you want. I'll be awhile, just fold up your clothes." Jonghyun looks at him amazed and nods, smiling as he turns on the tub. Minhyun charming it with some bubbles, grinning as Jonghyuns face lights up.

"I’d ask you go join me but..." Jonghyun gives a shy look and hugs himself a bit, Minhyun kissing his forehead lightly and smiles.

"Dont worry about that. We have forever and as much as I would love to see all of this," he gestures to Jonghyun grinning as his ears and face turn red.

"Im willing to wait as long as necessary." Jonghyun still blushing laughs and hugs him tightly kissing his cheek. Tugging off his sweater and begins folding it setting it on the counter before looking at Minhyun smirking and grins.

"Go on and continue packing." Minhyun does, putting most of his clothes into two charmed suitcases and smiles as he hears soft slightly off key singing coming from his bathroom, quickly he asks one of the nicer house elves to bring up some hot chocolate and cookies and they nod heading down to do as they were asked. Minhyun lays in bed waiting and is surprised when he sees Jonghyun wander out in one of his fluffy robes from a drawer before flopping on the bed. Minhyun laughing and tilting his head in question as Jonghyun shrugs.

“Didn’t feel like getting dressed right away and this was super fluffy and soft.” Minhyun nods and pulls him closer to him, kissing his forehead and snuggling with him pulling the top layer of blankets over them as the house elf brings in the things he asked for. Jonghyun blinks and sits up with him, blinking in surprise at the glare he gets from the elf as he leaves.

“I thought elves were nice?”

“Are you kidding? If they weren’t being paid I’m pretty sure they’d slit all of our throats in our sleep.” Jonghyun chokes a bit and looks at him in shock.

“What‽ You’re joking right?” Minhyun shakes his head and chuckles a bit, humming to himself before shrugging.

“Maybe not All. I have been nice to them, my parents and sister though. They’re not exactly the nicest creatures; That was our nicest elf, and they still glared at you.” Jonghyun nods and smiles at him.

“Are you really willing to live in the muggle world? Im sure you could easily find a small place in the wizarding world.” Minhyun nods and shrugs a bit.

“Hadn’t given it much thought really, I wanted to teach muggle studies, what better way to do it properly than to live in the muggle world? It’s an interesting subject for me, though I know you don’t find it very interesting.” Jonghyun shakes his head but smiles; He admits, Not really, no…

“But I know you like the topic. You listen to me when I rant about plants.” Minhyun nods and laughs, checking Jonghyuns cup and cookies for anything; he wouldn’t put it past his mother or the elves to try something stupid. It was all clear though and he sighed a bit in relief. The hour passed like that, chatting about what they planned to do this summer, being forth years they were still only sixteen, and while Jonghyun would be turning seventeen first he didn’t have a clue what he wanted to do afterwards. Minhyun laughed and told him jokingly to just stay in the muggle world and open a flower shop, or help an older couple they’d have the best flowers in the entire country. Jonghyun blinked in surprise and smiled at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek; That’s a great idea Minnie! Jonghyun humming to himself a little before clapping his hands.

“Wait! I know a better idea. One of those little shop buildings in Diagon alley. We could rent one, then you could have your own home, and I can run the flower shop beneath it.” Minhyun chuckled at him and asked about the muggles.

“I can put a portal in one of the closets. Have them connected so when someone enters the muggle shop I can just sneak away and pop into the….no, that’d be complicated, what if I was with a customer and someone wandered into the muggle shop and couldn’t find anyone. They’d get annoyed and leave.” Minhyun raises an eyebrow at him and shakes his head. Suggesting maybe a small apartment in Diagon alley wouldn’t be a bad idea but the flower shop should be for muggles.

“You know muggles only buy plants when they really want to take care of them. They can’t charm their watering cans or anything.” Jonghyun nods and leans against his shoulder before deciding to get up and slide off the bed, his hot chocolate and cookies gone he goes to the bathroom to get dressed again before he heads back to Minhyun. The other at his window watching the sudden snow fall.

“Should we head to my parents? They should be out of work now or soon. We can store your clothes in my room till you decide what you want to do.” Minhyun nods and sets the tray on his bed to be taken care of before he pulls back on his jacket, watching as Jonghyun does the same and wraps his scarf around his neck and ears. Minhyun blinking and asking how he managed that. Jonghyun looks over and laughs watching Minhyun attempt to do the same thing. Going over he takes the scarf and stands on his toes, wrapping it around him before folding it properly so it covers his ears too and tucks it into itself at the ends. Minhyun laughing in amazement before leaning down to kiss his cheek. The smaller boy blushing into his scarf as they both grab a suitcase and head down to the portkey, recharming it for Jonghyun’s backyard hoping no ones outside in the snow and heading home. His mother watching from the window sighing. Once back to Jonghyun’s home they head upstairs, his parents not there yet, Jonghyun happily pushing some things around before pushing Minhyun’s suitcases there and flopping onto his bed.

“This isn’t as nice now.” Minhyun laughs and shrugs.

“I can always do a shrinking charm on my bed and bring it here.” Jonghyun shakes his head and laughs.

“Even shrunk it would still be way too big for my room. Besides, you said you liked my smaller bed.” Minhyun nods and lays beside him, their jackets and scarves left downstairs so his parents knew they were there and didn’t freak out; tugging Jonghyun closer and kissing his neck a few times laughing to himself when he feels his boyfriend shiver before turning around in his arms.

“What do you want to do for dinner?” Minhyun shrugs, mumbling something about cinnamon rolls.

“You can’t have cinnamon rolls for dinner Minnie. Try again, do you want tacos? Dad makes the best ones I’ve ever had.” Minhyun nods and Jonghyun takes out his phone to text him and ask before they get home. He gets back a ‘Was already going to make those.’ And he grins showing Minhyun his dads response. Minhyun grins and nods, wondering when they’ll be back he shrugs, both yawning.

“We could take a nap? My parents will wake up I’m sure.” Minhyun nods and tugs his Hufflepuff closer with a soft sigh, kissing his forehead. Jonghyun smiles and rests his head against his chest, falling asleep quickly. When Minhyun wakes up, its to the smell of tacos cooking downstairs and he stretches a bit before looking down at Jonghyun sleeping soundly. Lifting his head gently, he wiggles out from beside him and kisses his nose before stretching more and heading downstairs. Jonghyun’s parents smiling and welcoming him.

“Is there anything I can help with?” They both nod and point to the dishes cabinet.

“If you want to get the dishes out, that’d be very helpful.” Minhyun nods and grabs the dishes out from where he remembers and places them in a row on the counter so serving is easier before rubbing the back of his neck.

“So, Jonghyun told me what you guys said, about moving in if my parents disown me?” They look at him surprised and frown.

“Of course, we don’t mind you here, but they really disowned you?” Minhyun shrugs.

“Technically no. I disowned them. They called him a few things I didn’t appreciate and were rude.” It was then he turned just right for them to notice the bruising on his cheek and Minhyun’s eyes widened when Jonghyun’s mother came closer to him, cupping his chin in her hands as she looked at the bruising.

“Did your parents do this?” Minhyun nods.

“Father did. When I told him Jonghyun was my boyfriend. He’s very into pureblood relations. Jonghyun being who he is, didn’t make him happy. At all. He was rather pissed off.” They both sigh and shake their heads as they finish up the food.

“Well you can stay until you’ve finished school. It’s the same deal all our other children have.” His nods and thanks them giving them both hugs and they welcome him to the family before shooing him upstairs to wake Jonghyun. Dinner would be ready in five minutes and of course, Jonghyun sometimes hated to get up. So, he wandered up and nudged at him repeatedly.

“Jonghyun. Wake up sleepy head.” He only gets a grumble as the boy turns over onto his stomach so Minhyun laughs and sits on his butt. Bouncing a few times as he swats at his back to wake him up.

“Get up you log dead sleeper!” Jonghyun groan loudly and mumbles about not being able to breathe before shoving at him.

“And it’s sleep like a log you weirdo.” He grumbles into his pillow before Minhyun laughs and climbs off him. Telling him tacos were ready before leaning down in front of him facing the door. He tells him to get on and Jonghyun half asleep obliges, wrapping himself around Minhyun back and only realizing what he had agreed to when he’s up and walking down the stairs with no care in the world. Jonghyun suddenly clinging to him and shaking his head.

“Youre going to drop me!” Minhyun shakes his head.

“No, I’m not, geez. Look were at the table already. You need to relax.” Jonghyun hops down and shakes his head in annoyance before going to the kitchen and making his tacos. His parents welcoming him home as well to which he just grumbles at. Minhyun chuckles and pats Jonghyun’s butt.

“Stop being grumpy. It doesn’t suit you.”

“I want to sleep.” Minhyun shakes his head and smiles making up his own tacos as well. Thanking Jonghyun’s parents before they go and sit. His parents joining them shortly after and asking if their son is okay.

“Course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Minhyun told us what happened.” Oh. He mumbles, stuffing his mouth with taco as he shrugs.

“It was fine. I expected the words, didn’t expect the slap to Minhyun’s face though or I would’ve brought something.” Minhyun smiled a bit at him and shrugged, he had figured something would happen though he expected more of a curse or spell than to be slapped across the face. Jonghyun continued to eat as did the rest of the family, Minhyun eating his as well but not as quickly, trying to think back when his family last ate a meal together that wasn’t a holiday filled with politics or anger.

_“Minhyunnie, come here darling.” Minhyun ran towards his mom smiling and reaching up for her, he was eleven and it was the night before his birthday; His parents agreeing since he would soon get his Hogwarts letter that they should go into Diagon Alley and pick out a nice pet for him. He had seen a cat he adored but ultimately decided that an owl would probably be best, he found a small screech owl, cooing at the owl gently the owl came closer and hopped onto his hand. Minhyun smiled widely and moved his hand slowly for his parents to see._

_“Mommy look…” he whispered and grinned at her, she smiled and reached to pet the owl who nestled up to her hand before screeching. Minhyun flinching as he laughed._

_“You’re really loud. I like you.” The owl hopped up to his shoulder and nudged at his cheek before flapping its wings and shaking off some loose feathers. Minhyun decided on the owl. The shop keep telling him it was a girl, and that she’d need a large cage or an area outside she could freely come and go to. Minhyun decided on the outside area. His room faced the west and therefore his parents had no problem setting up a small alcove for the screech owl on the side of their house so Minhyun could still bond with her and she could still roam around freely. The morning came, and he checked on the owl, she wasn’t there but the nest was warm, so he smiled and shouted for her to enjoy her food before closing his window and running downstairs, skipping the last two before sliding on his socks into the kitchen with his eyes closed grinning. Breathing a bit heavier, he peeked an eye open when nothing happened. No one was there. The stove was off, there wasn’t any breakfast, and the elves just gave him a strange look. Confused he went up to his parents room and knocked. A note catching his eye on the door frame; Jumping he grabbed the note to read it. His parents had been called away on business and wouldn’t be home for a few hours. Sujin was in charge of the elves to make food and whatnot and that they were both to behave. Minhyun frowns at it, huffing as he goes to find his sister so he can at least get some breakfast. He finds her reading and goes over tapping on her leg._

_“Sujinnie. Could you tell the elves to make breakfast?” he hands her the note and she looks at it before looking at him and nodding._

_“Let’s have a bunch since it’s your birthday.” He grins widely and they both run down the stairs happily, Sujin having the elves make them lots of waffles and pancakes, scrambled and over easy eggs, potatoes, and even bacon. They requested to the elves help them charm a pool in their backyard as it was summer. They wanted to swim. They helped of course, and the two children told the elves they could join them if they liked and were given strange looks. They ate sandwiches and swam until it began to grow dark, the charm wearing off the pool causing their backyard to become nothing but grass again, and their hair now curled from the water drying. They headed back inside, changing their clothes before they went to the kitchen. They made Minhyun’s favorites, shocked when their parents arrive home in the middle of it all. They themselves were surprised to see the house not a mess and their children eating. It was a bit late for food, but they simply shrugged and sat down to continue eating with them. Minhyun and Sujin telling them about their day and how Minhyun received his letter sometime after four from his owl. They were excited. His mother tucked him into bed after they ate and bathed; an apology coming to Minhyun’s ears who simply smiled and said it was okay. His father peeked in and said goodnight, wishing his son a happy twelfth birthday. They both headed out, shutting his door softly and Minhyun jumped up, opening his window to say goodnight to his owl, petting her and giving her little treats that he read were nice for them. The day after his birthday seemed like he had woken up in another universe. Confused as his parents nearly ignored him, rambling into wizard phones as they did business. His father had sat him down that morning, telling him that now that he was going to Hogwarts some things would have to change. He didn’t understand right away but understood quickly when he told who he could and couldn’t hang out with at Hogwarts; how some families were better than others and that he should only make friends with the right sorts._

Shaking his head lightly he frowned at the thought and glanced at Jonghyun who was looking at him worriedly. A gentle head tilt as he questioned in his head if he was okay. Minhyun nodded and smiled softly, eating his food before they all finished and helped take care of the dishes and the leftovers, climbing the stairs after Minhyun thanked Jonghyun’s parents again they cleaned up and both changed their clothes as Jonghyun placed some of the cream he made on the bruise forming on the taller’s cheek, rubbing it in carefully before they climbed into bed.  The smell of frankincense filling Jonghyun’s nose as Minhyun wrapped his arms around him almost in an instant and he laughed softly, backing up slightly, mumbling that he was cold. Minhyun bought it easily and pulled him closer, nuzzling his nose against his neck as they both fell asleep. His parents finding them cuddled up like that in the morning as well. Going back to Hogwarts they’re informed by the headmistress that Minhyun’s father requested they keep him from Jonghyun and his other non-slytherin friends. Minhyun glaring at her, about to speak up when she holds up her hand.

“We told him that would not be acceptable as this is a school and you have mixed classes all the time. He’s in my office wanting to speak to you though.” Minhyun sighs and looks at Jonghyun who gives him a forced smile and kisses his cheek.

“You can do it.” He nods and heads into the headmistress’ office, sitting down across the desk from his father and frowning at him.

“What do you want?” Minhyun’s father clicks his tongue and shakes his head in annoyance, pointing to his cheek.

“I see that healed nicely overnight.” Minhyun nods once.

“Jonghyun. He’s quite talented at herbology and potions.” His father nods and stands suddenly, surprising Minhyun into standing as well not wanting to be trapped in the chair if his father suddenly tried to do something.

“You’re no longer going to be coming to this school, we’ll be sending you to one of the other wizarding schools much closer to home.” Minhyun blinked before he laughed loudly and shook his head. Asking if mother told him what had happened after he left.

“I left. I packed my closet, I told mother I’d be back this coming weekend for more.” His father blinks at him in surprise and smirks.

“You really going to abandon your family for some mudblood Hufflepuff?” Minhyun nods once and stands his ground when his father comes closer to him, scoffing at him to his face before he shakes his head. He tells Minhyun not to come back crying when he’s dumped. Minhyun simply laughed and remembered the cards he and Jonghyun drew in Divination.

“I don’t think that will be an issue father.” He smiles, and his dad shakes his head mumbling about how ungrateful he is; Minhyun deflating as soon as he’s alone. The headmistress walking in after a few moments with a small smile on her face.

“If you ever do break up, you’re always welcome here at the school.” Minhyun nods and smiles at her, telling her he had always planned to live here after school. Wanting to teach muggle studies. She smiles softly, eyes crinkling a bit as she nods. _It’d be a great choice for you._ She said as he was excused. Quickly, he rushed down to the Hufflepuff basement and threw a large spoon at the door not wanting to get sprayed by the vinegar if he tried to do it himself. Within a few throws someone finally opened the door glaring at him.

“We’re trying to study!”

“I need to see Jonghyun, or Dongho. Are they here?” the person shakes their head and he sighs, running up to the great hall in hopes that they're there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me if you'd like to at my [twitter](http://twitter.com/knkfeya) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also have a cc if you want to use [that.](https://curiouscat.me/Knkfeya)  
> Just so yall know, I will be **very** busy starting January 10th, I'll attempt to finish this before then between my two jobs and holiday things.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me if you'd like to at my [twitter](http://twitter.com/knkfeya) or [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/knkfeya)


End file.
